Girl Genius Radio Theatre
Radio Play and Radio Theatre refer to a collection of tales created by Studio Foglio and set in the Girl Genius universe. They are not considered canon, though they contained (at least as of the time of their creation) possible spoilers for the main narrative; more to the point, they are to be considered stories that people tell about Agatha. When these "plays" may fit relative to the dates that the main narrative has now covered is uncertain. *''Minor Heroesmedia.libsyn.com dead links: Minor Heroes part 1, Minor Heroes part 2, and Minor Heroes part 3Girl Genius Radio Theatre | Critical Press Media *Deathwish DuPree'' (Parts 1, 2, and 3)Deathwish DuPree on YouTube: pt1.1, pt1.2, pt2.1, pt2.2, pt3.1, pt3.2 *''Promo for Girl Genius Radio Theatre'' *''Revenge of the Weasel Queen'' (Parts 1, 2, and 3Girl Genius LiveJournal "Girl Genius Comic for Monday June 01, 2009")Revenge of the Weasel Queen on YouTube: pt1, pt2, pt3Revenge of the Weasel Queen on Vimeo from Aussie Con 2010 pt1, pt2, pt3 *''The Sleepy Clank'' *''Agatha's Big Date'' live performance of Girl Genius Radio Theatre at Aussiecon 4, the 68th Worldcon, in Melbourne, Australia, September 4, 2010''Agatha's Big Date'' on Vimeo: pt1, pt2, pt3.. *''Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Othar'' live performance of Girl Genius Radio Theatre at Emerald City Comicon in Seattle, 2016''Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Othar'' on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAt3XZDmonE, . The radio plays have appeared in various formats. Originally, they were performed live by minions of Studio Foglio at various conventions. While the plays were not actually broadcast, some were recorded and are now available as podcastshttp://studiofoglio.libsyn.com/rss (dead link). One early play (Revenge of the Weasel Queen) was not recorded when originally performed. Efforts to reunite the voice actors for a recording session have proved unsuccessful so far, so the tale is being re-told as a short story in the same comic format as the main narrative.http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/funextras/shortstories.php "…getting the whole cast together to record it was taking forever." As with most scholarship from the Department of Almost Certainly True History, there is little guarantee that the two versions entirely agree. These works are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial No Derivatives licence: Attribution — You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work; Noncommercial — You may not use this work for commercial purposes; No Derivative Works — You may not alter, transform, or build upon this work. Sources for the Plays * Podcast Alley. January 2014: Promo, Minor Heroes (parts 1-3), The Sleepy Clank (parts 1-3). * Critical Press Media. January 2014: Intro, Minor Heroes (parts 1-3), The Sleepy Clank (parts 1-3), Deathwish DuPree (parts 1-3), Revenge of the Weasel Queen (parts 1-3). * Archive.org See also the Girl Genius web site. Voice Acting A list of the artists of the Airship Entertainment Galvanic Players'http://arcaneradio.blogspot.com/2005_12_01_archive.html: * Norwescon 28 (2005) **''Minor Heroes ***Cheyenne Wright as Announcer; Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer; Ant Warrior ***Kaja Foglio as Agatha Heterodyne ***Phil Foglio as Krosp, the King of All Cats; Dr. Bonefish ***Savannah Goodwin as Zeetha, Daughter of Chump, Mistress of the Twin Blades of Destruction; Squibbs; Ant Warrior ***Unidentified as Giant Frog, Giant Duck **''The Sleepy Clank'' ***Cheyenne Wright as Announcer; Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer ***Kaja Foglio as Agatha Heterodyne ***Phil Foglio as Krosp, the Emperor of All Cats; The Clank; The Mayor ***Savannah Goodwin as Zeetha, Daughter of Chump, Mistress of the Twin Blades of Destruction; Jenka the Jägermonster :(Notes:' Introduction of Zeetha's Skifandran Duelling Hammers and the ''kata of ball-peen and claw. The late Dr. Donowitz is referred to in The Sleepy Clank and has the same surname as one of the Baron's students. Iscarriot Heterodyne is referred to as Agatha's "great-great-great-grandfather".) * Kumoricon 2008 (Introduction): **''Revenge of the Weasel Queen'' ***Katrina Jenness as Zeetha, Lost Princess of the Lost City of Skifander; Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit ***Tyson VanOver as Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer; Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit, Zoggletonk Mayor ***Genevieve "Maxim" Gauss as Ferretina the Weasel Queen, Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit ***Phil Foglio as Sound Effects, Jorf Oxclonker, Fashion Clank, Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit ***Kaja Foglio as Agatha Heterodyne, Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit ***Annalee Foster as Krosp I, Emperor of All Cats; Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit ***Brooke "Agatha" Wolfson as Announcer, Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit ***Molly "Gkika" Hill as All The Lapinemoths With Lines, Innocent Villager, Giant Rabbit **''Deathwish DuPree'' ***Katrina Jenness as Zeetha, Lost Princess of the Lost City of Skifander; ***Tyson VanOver as Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer; ***Genevieve "Maxim" Gauss as Wilhelmina von Trappclapp, Pirate Crewperson ***Phil Foglio as Von Trappclapp Butler; Deathwish DuPree, Scourge of the Airways; Random Pirate ***Kaja Foglio as Agatha Heterodyne ***Annalee Foster as Krosp I, Emperor of All Cats; ***Brooke "Agatha" Wolfson as Announcer ***Molly "Gkika" Hill as Remnants of an Evil Empire, Capt. Thunderhead Blitzen (Used Airship Salesperson) ***Audience as Pirate Crew :(Notes: Deathwish is introduced as Bangladesh DuPree's older brother of whom she is heartily ashamed. Novels referenced: Agatha Heterodyne and the Little Engine That Shouldn't, Agatha Heterodyne and the Steam-Powered Stud Finder, Deathwish DuPree and the Sorcerous [Sibilant Something]) References External links * MusicBrainz page for Girl Genius Radio Theatre * Critical Press Media page for Girl Genius Radio Theatre * Critical Press Media page with RSS feed for all Girl Genius Radio Theatre recordings Category:Outside World Category:Short Story and Radio Theater breaks Category:Movies Category:Videos